Loving Evil
by Belletristik Aura
Summary: Vlad doesn't want Danny to be his son anymore - no, he wants Danny to be his lover. Of course, Vlad can't just love Danny. There's always more than one motive for everything he does. What does he have planned for Danny? Will Danny be able to save himself from the evil man he loves, or will he fall harder than any angel? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

He looked at a photo of the woman he once loved. In the photo she, Maddie, stood next to her husband, Jack Fenton. He had realized a while ago that he never really loved her. She had just been his obsession. Sure, he still had to make her rue the day she spurned him, as well as her husband for all of his idiocy.

They weren't important right now, though. In fact, he had realized a different obsession of his was actually the love of his life. Danny Fenton, or Phantom when he was in his ghost form, had plagued his thoughts since he first met him in one of his failed attempts to get Maddie. In retrospect, he was glad he never adopted Daniel.

Daniel was a halfa (half human, half ghost) just like himself. Even more, the same moron, Jack Fenton, had turned both into halfas. When in human form, Daniel had beautiful, black hair and pale, blue eyes. When in his ghost form, his hair became snowy white; his eyes, glowing green.

Vlad had watched him for years now. They had also fought countless times. Danny improved every time, becoming an even more formidable opponent. His power was amazing.

The main quality about Danny that Vlad disliked the most was that he was _good_. They had almost always fought over morals. He was determined to one day persuade Daniel over to his side. But he still had time.

He still required one thing: Danny's love. Only then would he be able to turn Danny evil. And he would get it, tonight. Tonight would be the night.

* * *

The snowy-haired boy flew above the towering buildings of Amity Park. After a couple of hours of flying, there was still no evidence of ghost activity. Maybe he would catch a break.

"I don't see anything," Sam's voice came through the walkie-talkie (thank you, Tucker).

"Neither do I," Tucker's voice said.

Danny smiled. This was going to be a good night. He spoke into his walkie-talkie, "You guys can go home. I'm going to do one more sweep over the town. I don't think there will be anything though."

"If you're sure," Sam said.

"Yep."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Later, Danny," Tucker said.

"Later guys."

Danny began his last round of flying. As he flew towards the school, he felt his ghost breath, alerting him to the presence of another ghost. 'I knew it was too good to be true,' he thought. He flew down, looking around the building and coming to the football field.

"Looking for something, Little Badger?"

He knew that voice anywhere. Danny whipped around. Vlad Plasmius. He looked like a vampire. His black hair styled to resemble the horns of demon. The white cape whipped in the wind behind him. He also had the matching fangs.

"Plasmius," he sneered. "What do you want this time? You already know my answer to being your son."

"Oh, I don't want you to be my son anymore, Daniel," he replied in that annoying villain voice.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want? Another fight?" He lifted his right hand. A green ball of ectoplasmic energy formed in it. "Because I can give you one." He shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at Vlad.

Of course, Vlad blocked it. He sent his own volley of ectoplasmic energy blasts. Danny dodged them. "I didn't come to fight you, Daniel. But, if you insist, we can."

Danny flew to punch Vlad's jaw. Vlad grabbed his wrist, swung him around, and threw him into the wall of the school. Danny recovered and blasted more energy at Vlad in quick succession. Vlad blasted him into the ground, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Danny saw stars just before recovering. He flew back up. Vlad surrounded him with three of his doubles. The doubles grabbed him and held him still.

Vlad said, "I want you, dear boy."

"As your son?"

"We have already covered this. I don't want you as a son anymore," he said. "I want you as my lover."

Danny froze. "What?" he asked, incredulously.

"Daniel, I love you."

"What about my mom? You've been her personal stalker for years."

Vlad chuckled. "Oh, no. She was just an infatuation. I realized I didn't love her a while ago." He floated closer to Danny and caressed his cheek. "As I've already said, I love you."

Danny, in a panic, kicked the doubles. They released him. He flew a few yards away. He blasted one of them into oblivion. Then used one of the Fenton ropes and lassoed another double into oblivion. The third double hit Danny with an ectoplasmic energy blast. Danny dodged. He blasted the other out of existence.

The original Vlad crashed into Danny, making them intangible. They flew through several walls before Vlad made them tangible again. Danny crashed into the wall. He looked around, seeing the inside of the mayor's office.

Vlad held Danny to the wall. Then he pressed his lips to Danny's. Danny's shock disappeared as he melted into the kiss. Vlad's tongue asked for entrance. Danny opened parted his lips. Vlad's tongue plunged into the mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. It was brief. Vlad plundered the younger halfa's mouth.

Danny's hands pulled Vlad's clothes, trying to get them off. Vlad ripped open Danny's shirt. Danny finally succeeded at ripping open Vlad's shirt. The older halfa swooped down and took a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking. The younger gasped, back arching. Their manhoods ground together. The friction greatly increased the arousal.

Soon, they orgasmed from the dry humping. Coming down from his high, Danny whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Little Badger."

Danny smiled.

The town hall's bell chimed eleven. (There were benefits to being older.) Danny jumped. "Oh, I need to get home."

"Daniel, if you still want to be with me, you can come to my castle."

Danny thought about it for a bit. "No traps?"

"No."

"No hired ghosts to kill me?"

"No."

Danny smiled and said, "Alright. Bye, Vlad." He waved and flew home.

He never saw the evil grin, nor heard the evil laugh, of the older halfa.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny blinked slowly. He was back in his bed at Fenton Works. What had happened last night? Everything came rushing back. He had told Vlad he loved him…. And Vlad loved him.

After that, they met in a heated kiss. Their bodies melded, ghostly skin warming to the contact. They even went far enough to grind against each other, with pants as the only barrier to going any further. Wait a minute … he wanted to go further with Vlad, his arch nemesis? He had had wet dreams about Vlad before, but he would die before admitting that.

He actually loved Vlad, and found him attractive. He found himself wanting to be with Vlad. He couldn't understand why _Vlad_ of all people had to be the person he loved. Maybe even a soul mate? Fate and karma hate him.

How could he love the man who has been trying to kill his father? The man who has been hitting on _his mom_? The man has tried and failed at making Danny _his son_? The man who has tried killing him, or at least severely injuring, time and again? Regardless, he still wanted to be with Vlad. Vlad had said if he wanted to pursue this, he would just have to meet him at his newly rebuilt mansion in Wisconsin.

What was he going to tell his family? They would probably flip, especially his mom.

What about his friends? They wouldn't understand. They had had a hard enough time trying to understand his former relationship with Valerie. He wouldn't tell them yet. He would come up with something after he dealt with Vlad.

A few days later, Danny phased through the wall of his bedroom and flew toward Wisconsin.

* * *

The castle came into view a few hours later. At least it didn't look like the Dairy King's castle anymore. It looked a little more modern, and it certainly had the dark quality that was clearly Vlad.

Danny flew to the front door. Should he knock or just enter? Somehow he didn't think Plasmius would take it well to have him intrude again. He probably should have used the door in the past, but where was the fun in being polite to your enemy? In the present, though, he would rather be invited in.

He reached for the knocker. He paused. Is this what he wanted? Yes, this was what he wanted. He knew there would be no going back, especially if they got a little _frisky_.

Danny grabbed the knocker and banged it three times. The door opened, revealing Vlad Masters. "Well hello, Daniel."

"Hi," Danny said. "Vlad."

"Please, do come in," the older halfa said, stepping back. Danny floated through the opening. The door closed behind him. He turned around and looked up into the other's eyes.

"Does this mean you're going to be with me?"

Danny nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

"And you still love me?"

Danny nodded again. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, dear boy."

Vlad swooped down to kiss him. Danny met the kiss with excitement. Vlad pulled back slightly and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Aaah!" Danny screamed when he felt himself being electrocuted. He felt two blue rays at his waist spread out until he was back to his Danny Fenton persona. His knees buckled as the shock ended. In Vlad's hand was the Plasmius Maximus. His powers were gone for three hours. He started to panic. "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice trembling. "I thought this wasn't a trap."

"It's not a trap, Little Badger," he chuckled. "I just don't want you to change between your human half and your ghost half in throws of pleasure tonight."

Confusion flitted across Danny's face before the message he realized what Vlad said. He quickly looked down, his cheeks reddening. "That happens?" he asked meekly.

Vlad laughed and kissed the young halfa's neck. He pulled back. Two black rings expanded at his waist, then spread to change the rest of his body into his ghostly alter ego.

"Why do you get to be in your ghost form?" Danny pouted.

Leering, he said, "In part, years of practice … in another part, I think you will have more pleasure with Plasmius tonight." He kissed Danny. While in the lip lock, they became intangible, and Vlad flew them to his bedroom. They became tangible again. Vlad dropped Danny onto the bed from about half a foot in the air. Danny gasped.

They resumed French kissing, their hips grinding. Vlad's tongue dominated after a minute. Then he picked up Danny's hands, made them intangible and phased them into the headboard and wall. Vlad released the other's hands and left them in the wall.

He pulled away. "Little Badger, this is your last chance to say no. Do you want me to take your virginity?"

"Yes," he moaned.

Vlad smiled and went back to kissing him. He made them intangible one more time and both of their clothes fell off. Their combined efforts threw the clothes on the floor. Vlad's cold hands played with Danny's nipples, which were pebbles in seconds. Danny gasped as the older halfa rolled them in between his fingers and pulled lightly.

The older halfa's mouth descended to the younger's neck. He kissed up to the ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and gently sucked. A little moan escaped the younger halfa's lips. The older kissed the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and sucked. Danny moaned. He continued in this fashion in a few more points across the younger's neck and jaw, the bruises already forming.

His hand moved to lightly stroke the other's member, eliciting another gasp from the other. He licked from base to tip and kissed the head. Then he took it into his mouth. He sucked, his head bobbed up and down, while lightly massaging the other's balls. He deep-throated two times. Danny screamed, "Vlad!"

Vlad stopped before the younger could come and pulled away. The younger whined. Smiling, the elder said, "Not yet."

He pushed Danny's legs up to his chest and then unfazed his hands so they were free. "Hold them there." Pulling a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. He squeezed a dollop of it onto. He pushed one finger in and wriggled it. It was slightly uncomfortable for Danny, but he got used to the feeling. Another finger pushed through. It was more uncomfortable than before, but he got used to the feeling again. Vlad pulled his fingers out. Danny was disappointed from feeling empty so suddenly.

Vlad rubbed some of the lube onto his large dick. He pressed against Danny's entrance and pushed in slowly. Once he was to the hilt, he stopped, waiting for Danny to adjust. Danny's hips started to move. Vlad took that as the sign to keep going.

He moved slowly at first. After a couple minutes, he moved faster. "You're so tight!" Then he found that special spot, Danny's prostate. Extreme pleasure filled Danny. He slammed into that spot over and over again. He started stroking Danny's member again.

Plasmius felt the walls around him contract as Danny's orgasm hit. "Vlad!" Danny shouted.

Plasmius came. Danny felt himself fill. Vlad collapsed on Danny and rolled off. They panted, coming down from their pleasure.

"I love you, Vlad."

"I love you too, Little Badger." Danny still never saw the evil smile that formed on Vlad's face. Stage one of the plan was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes blinked open then closed. He yawned and stretched like a cat that woke up from a nap.

What had happened? Oh, right. Vlad, sexiness, and sex. Vlad had taken his virginity the night before. Danny held no regrets over it. He was even looking forward to the next time!

Sitting up, the young halfa looked around the room. It appeared to be a master bedroom, but not the one he stayed in when he went to his parents' college reunion. No, this must be Vlad's bedroom … er, suite.

The bed had black and purple, silk sheets. On top of the silk, purple sheets sat a pile of folded clothes. There was a note on top. He picked it up and read:

_Get dressed and join me for breakfast._

_ ~Vlad_

Danny dropped the note on the bed and looked at the clothes. It was a white shirt, black slacks and a black jacket. He put on the shirt and slacks. Why couldn't he just have a t-shirt and a pair of jeans? He put on his shoes from the day before too.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, the halfa ran his fingers through his black hair.

He opened the door to the hallway. The suite was at the very end of the hall, so he only walked down it until he reached the staircase. He walked slowly down the stairs, eyes darting around the hall.

The aroma of a fresh, warm breakfast floated into the room. Danny followed it until he entered the dining room. Vlad was already seated. The older halfa looked up as Danny entered and said, "Good morning, Daniel! Come, have a seat."

Danny sat in the seat across from Vlad. "Good morning, Vlad!"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Danny shrugged. "What are you having?"

"Pancakes. Would you like some?"

Daniel thought back to the Rockies incident where Vlad had given him and his mother pancakes, but they had been good. "Sure."

"Ah, Richard," Vlad called to his butler. "Get Daniel some breakfast too."

"Yes, Mr. Masters." The butler left the room and shortly returned with a plate full of flapjacks for Danny. They ate in silence.

_Brrrring!_

Vlad looked to the door. He left the room to answer the phone. Danny followed a few seconds later. Vlad was already picking up the phone when Danny entered the entrance hall.

"Hello, Maddie!" Vlad answered cheerily. "Yes, Daniel is here. Would you like to speak with him?" He listened, a little smile on his lips. "Alright, here he is." He handed the phone over to Danny.

Danny sighed, "Hi, Mom."

"Danny, what are you doing at Vlad's?" his mother sighed, sounding somewhat relieved to him.

He had to think fast. "I've been really stressed, Mom."

"About what, Danny?" she asked. "You know you could have talked to one of us about it before running to _Vlad's_." The way she said Vlad's name showed she still hasn't forgiven him for the Rockies incident.

"I know, but Uncle Vlad offered me and Jazz a place to stay if we ever need to go somewhere," he reminded. "I haven't seen him in a while either."

His mother sighed, "Just come home soon, Danny. You had us really worried."

"Okay."

"I love you,"

"Love you too," Danny said, quietly. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetheart!"

Danny hung up the phone. He felt an ounce of regret for making his parents worry. Now Jazz was going to freak out since she knew about Vlad's secret. After all, they were supposed to be arch nemeses. Yet Danny did know they would never understand. It may be something he could handle, but he knew his loved ones wouldn't be able to accept his love for Vlad. He sighed.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Little Badger?"

He looked up at the man. He slowly nodded his head.

"Would you like to train with me today?"

"Train?" Danny asked, confused.

"Yes, train: that thing that involves exercise and improving your fighting techniques."

"You would let me?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes," Vlad chuckled. "I don't want my lover getting hurt by another ghost." In reality, Vlad mostly wanted a reason to study Daniel's ghost form and start molding him into the half-ghost Vlad wanted him to be.

"Okay."

Vlad led him to a room Danny had never seen before: a simulation room.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad took him to the control room of the simulation room first. He didn't really understand what each control did, so he nodded as Vlad gave brief explanations for what some of the controls did.

Then Vlad took Danny into the simulation room. Danny grew apprehensive when he saw the door disappear. A little voice in his head whispered that this was a new plan to waste him. Remembering last night, he told the voice to shut up.

"Computer, activate program Level 9," Vlad said.

A surround-sound voice echoed in the room, "Level 9 activated."

"All you have to do is destroy the targets without getting hurt," Vlad explained. "We're just testing you right now, so don't worry about technique." Then Vlad teleported, leaving Danny to run the program.

Danny began blasting the first few targets he saw. He kept this up until he was blasted by an ecto-gun. He recovered and destroyed the gun. He went back to destroying targets while avoiding the ecto-guns.

If only he would have known what was going on in the control room….

Vlad studied Daniel. He already knew the boy needed to hone his powers. The younger halfa, while accurate, needed to work on his precision, for the ectoblasts were too wild. It appeared that he still couldn't easily split his focus either.

Vlad typed in a few codes and turned a dial, increasing the difficulty of the program. He watched his Little Badger use more tricks, tricks Vlad had seen a number of times in the past. The only thing Vlad couldn't really criticize was Daniel's flying—he was undeniably speedy and agile.

Daniel had had his powers for such a short time, and it was clear that he was teaching himself. He would do better with tutelage from someone experienced, like the only other half-ghost. Vlad was more than willing to do so, but he didn't want to just teach the young halfa how to use his powers.

The young halfa needed to learn more about his human self too. Vlad was appalled with Daniel's grades. Daniel was ruining his own future. He was going to have to ensure the boy focused on his studies. Perhaps he should hire a private tutor? He didn't know what he was going to do for that yet.

Those thoughts faded as he chose to just watch Daniel. His lithe body whipped around the obstacles, determination in his eyes.

Vlad stripped Danny with his eyes, a dark smile lighting his lips. He could still see the teen's smooth body, trembling with his every caress. His lover's sweet little moans of pleasure sent blood to his nether region. He loved when the teen begged him to take him, to hit that sensitive spot, to give him release.

Vlad wanted to shove his dick into the glorious heat of his lover. He wanted to feel his lover's walls contract around him, finally sending him over the edge.

He wanted his lover.

Vlad watched Daniel finish his training session. He heard the computer announce, "Level 9 completed." He teleported into the room.

Danny smiled at him, lovingly.

"You did well, Daniel," Vlad said. "We'll come back tomorrow. Let's get lunch."

Vlad definitely couldn't wait for the evening to come. There were some things he wanted to try with his Little Badger.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel gasped as his nipples were clamped.

"Shh," the older halfa soothed. He started stroking Danny's half-aroused member. "It won't hurt for long." He stroked Danny's member faster. He rubbed his thumb over the weeping slit. He bent down and kissed the head. He lapped up some of the pre-come, relishing in the salty taste.

Then Danny felt his member get constricted as something slid down it. He moaned at the sensation. Looking down, he saw a cock ring.

Vlad chuckled. "I don't want you coming too soon, Little Badger." He went back to playing with the younger's member. His head bobbed and he sucked and he deep throated, gaining a strangled yelp from the teen. Smirking, he moved to kiss and lightly suck on the younger's balls.

He loved every sound he ripped out of the young halfa's mouth. Each sound sent a rush of blood to his nether region.

One finger slipped into the younger's entrance. He pushed another in, scissoring the hole. The third finger slipped in. He pumped his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves. When he felt Daniel jerk and heard the teen scream, a grin stretched across Vlad's face. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves.

He pulled his fingers out of the younger halfa's ass. He pushed into the hot ass. He gave his little badger a few moments to adjust. Then he moved slowly and gently. He took the clamps off the younger's nipples.

He moved faster. He grinned when he found Daniel's prostate. He pounded into it. Danny kept repeating the older halfa's name.

He couldn't take the tension anymore. "Please … Vlad … let me come!"

His smile grew into one of triumph as he said, "Yes, Daniel." He removed the cock ring.

A few seconds later, Danny came with a scream. Vlad soon followed after a few more thrusts. Both collapsed onto the bedsheets.

"You see, Little Badger," the older halfa said. "The pleasure is only sweeter."

Danny nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Vlad was still happy. His plans were going well. Daniel trusted him and was starting to fully see Vlad as a source of pleasure. He still wanted to have more fun with Daniel, but he would have to put it off for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad had disappeared into his study a couple hours ago to do something with his businesses. And Danny was _bored_. He had tried everything from watching TV (only Packers games were on) to ordering the most lavish desserts. There was nothing to do.

If he were in Amity Park he would call—

He hadn't talked to either of his friends since before he left. `"Why haven't I even thought of calling them yet?" he asked himself. He whipped out his cell, turned it on, and called Tucker.

"Danny, where are you?" Tucker shouted as he answered his phone. Danny could here Sam loudly repeat his name on the other end.

"Hey, guys."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, suddenly louder. Tucker must have put his cell on speaker.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "I'm at Vlad's mansion."

"Do you need help?" Tucker asked worriedly. "We'll rescue you right now and help you kick his ass."

"No!" Danny shouted. "I came on my own."

"Did he threaten you with something?" Sam asked in a suspicious tone.

"No! He didn't do anything to me."

"Then why are you there?"

"Because he's not as bad as I thought," he responded quietly. His friends started to protest. "So now you're his _son_?" asked Sam in a disgusted tone.

"I'm not his son," he assured. "He's still evil, but I think I could try to change him."

He heard Sam groan.

"What?"

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is," Sam pleaded.

"What?" Tucker and Danny asked.

"Tucker, you moron! Don't you see what's happening?"

"What?" they asked again.

Sam huffed. "He's acting like all of those girls who think they can make a project of their boyfriends—thinking they can 'change' them for the better. Danny, are you telling me you're gay?"

He was surprised by her deduction skills. "Y-yes?"

"Danny," she said, concern dripping in her voice. "You can't change him. He's more likely to change you, especially since he's such a manipulative fruit loop."

"And he's like forty-five or something," Tucker added.

"I know how old he is Tucker," the halfa heatedly replied. "I love him, and that's what it's going to take to change him."

"It's things like this that make me think you may be too—"

"I'll change him. If you can't accept that, then I guess we can't be friends," he said, a lump forming in his throat.

"Dude, you know we don't mean it like that," Tucker replied.

"Yeah, whatever…. I have to go. I'll call you guys later," Danny said. _Maybe_. He hung up before they could reply, and he stormed out of the room. Once outside, he morphed and flew off into the trees.

* * *

A vampire-looking ghost with glowing red eyes watched from a distance. He knew those friends would bring trouble. He would have to do something before they damaged his progress.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. It's been really busy the last couple of weeks. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.**


End file.
